Cute Rabbits and Sexy Cows
by Malvok
Summary: This is a fanfic about Hatsuharu and Momiji it’s rated R for future scenes maybe in chapter 2 but probably not in till chapter 3. He he he. Just expect descriptiveness. BUNNY!


AN: I own absolutely nothing about Fruits Basket. Although I wouldn't mind own Momiji, but I all belongs to Natsuki Takaya who has done an exceedingly excellent job in making Fruits Basket.

P.S. just so you know I'm going to use _Italics_ to show thought and **bold** to show a change in location and time.

Hatsuharu was sitting in class behind his best friend and cousin Momiji. He was sitting there wishing he could understand these feeling he had fro Momiji, and was wishing there was someway without directly asking if Momiji had the same feelings without revealing himself and risk losing their friendship forever.

He also wondered how everyone else would react When they not only found out he was gay, but the fact that he was in love with his cousin. Akito would probably ban them from being together as head of the Shoma family. Tohru would be understanding and accepting as she always was.

"Hatsuharu Shoma!" exclaimed the sensei, and Hatsu almost jumped as he stood up when his name was called. He had almost forgotten that he was in school. "If there is something that is more interesting in this classroom than my lesion then I think you best tell the whole class so we all may know" The sensei said with a small note of curiosity.

"I'm very sorry sir. My attention wandered a bit and I started to day dream." Hatsu replied saying the first lie he could think of so he didn't have to reveal what he was really thinking about.

"See that is doesn't happen again in my class" said the sensei as Hatsu he sat down.

'_That was close' _thought Hatsu after he sat down. Right then he noticed two girls sitting next to him silently giggling he figured it was because of the incident that just happened, and returned to making notes.

**After school**

Hatsu and Momiji had moved into Shigure's house partially because it was closer to their school and the other part was well, Akito. Akito seemed to be acting a lot differently lately. It must have been because he was starting to feel better, because more of him was being seen walking through the Sohma's Garden, Through the Halls and occasionally into the outside world. Hatsu had a feeling that he was up to something and wanted to get away before whatever was going to happen happened. Momiji being Hatsu's best friend moved too. Hatsu never gave this another thought because Momiji always wanted to be surrounded by his friends. Hatsu decided to continue to think about ways to find out if Momiji felt the same way.

Momiji had been hoping in circles around Hatsu being his normal energetic self chanting "Hatsu-kun got in trouble! Hatsu-kun got in Trouble!" But he stopped when he got behind Hatsu and noticed Hatsu wasn't Paying him any attention. Momiji may act childish and innocent but he was actually very smart. Momiji also noticed Hatsu seemed to be in deep thought.

'_This is an excellent time for an ambush on Hatsu' _Momiji Thought. But then before he jumped he noticed something about Hatsu. '_Hatsu really looks hot in his school uniform.'_ Then Momiji shook his head,_ 'Where did that thought come from, well he does have a cute butt,'_ Momiji shook his head again and went back to the ambush before him.

He got close enough to jump again and jumped throwing his arms over Hatsu's shoulders planted his hands on Hatsu's chest to hold himself up, and rapped his legs around Hatsu's waist, his own just a few centimetres above Hatsu's ass.

'_Wow I never noticed how defined Hatsu was before. I wonder where all this I'm starting to feel is coming from.'_ Momiji seriously wondered when he jumped on Hatsu's back.

"PIGGY BACK! PIGGY BACK!" Momiji whined as he caught Hatsu by surprise.

Hatsu was so off guard that Momiji jumping onto his back almost caused him to fall flat on his face, but he managed to brace him self enough that he just fell to one knee and pushed out a hand to support himself.

While still on one knee Hatsu Said "So it's a piggy back you want eh? Well here we go". He took his hand off the ground and sprang off on his own feet and at a dash he moved his arms behind them and cupped them over Momiji's ass to make sure he didn't fall off. Hatsu knew he didn't need to place his hands where he did, but this was as close as he was going to get to Momiji. For now anyways.

AN: HATSU AND MOMIJI ALL THE WAY. That's an idea for later isn't it? Oh well please R&R I would like to know what you like about it and hate about it just so I can try to make it better in the next chapter in other words good constructive criticism. Oh and btw before you stop reading if you haven't noticed already I'm a guy who's writing this fic. Yes I know this seems a little strange seeing as how all fan fic's I'veread so far were all written by girls. (I believe) I just thought I'd add the first one, or one of the first if there's another male author that writes these. But anyways I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
